


Drabbles and One-shots for the world of "Creator"

by Angelofchaos98



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelofchaos98/pseuds/Angelofchaos98
Summary: Some of you may know that my other work, known as "Creator," is actually me starting over. I used to post my drabbles and one shots on tumblr before the purge, but never had an actual timeline for them. Creator is the timeline.In the meantime, however, I wanted to still post my drabbles. Hence, I created this.I will add trigger warning tags at the beginning of each of story, so make sure to check the notes!Enjoy these mismatched short stories and works!





	1. NSFW Drabble - Both Of You

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Master/Slave, shibari, rope bondage, suspension, toys, actually kinda fluffy and soft, Mpreg
> 
> Featuring Marcus and Lucky

"Stay."

Lucky kept his eyes down to his knees, though he couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body as his Master, Marcus, spoke. His voice was soft, gentle yet firm, and it struck in the deepest parts of his mind. He listened carefully to Marcus's commands, settled into a kneeling position with his hands on his thighs and wings lowered. His tail was motionless, tucked by his side, and the anticipation of what was to come making his heart race. 

Marcus cupped his cheek, the warmth of his palm against his cool skin igniting a hungry blaze in his soul.

But he obeyed. He remained still, he remained calm, he remained with his gaze down until told otherwise.

This was, after all, _discipline._

"Look at me, Lucky."

He brought up his gaze without hesitation, Marcus's hazelnut brown eyes impossible to read at the moment. His thumb traced his cheek, tender and commanding, with his eyes tracing the lines he drew.

"Tell me why we are doing this, Lucky."

"I was disobedient, Master."

"And how were you disobedient?"

"I did not trust you when I needed to, Master."

"Good boy. Now, are you aware of what I'm going to do?"

"No, Master."

"Then I will explain. Stay put. Obey."

And he did, watching as Marcus walked to the closet to grab the things he had already set aside, the warmth of the caress on his cheek lingering for a moment longer. When he returned, he held everything in full display, preparing Lucky for what was to come. A large bundle of deep purple silky rope, a decent sized vibrating plug, and a fitted blindfold. He refrained from allowing his fantasies to run wild, but he already knew where this was going.

"I am going to decorate you, Lucky. Wrapping you like a present, you will be unable to see. Then, I'm going to suspend you above the ground and the blindfold will not be removed until I say. Your wings will be bound. You will not be able to use them, understand? You will need to trust that I will not drop you or let you fall. Entiendes, Lucky?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good boy. Stay still. I am going to blindfold you now. Then, we will begin."

The blindfold sild over his eyelights and he was submerged in darkness, leaving himself vunerable to Marcus's will. His muscles tensed and his ears strained, aware of every shift, yet he found himself unable to read Marcus. He could never explain how Marcus could go unnoticed, even to his soul, but then again he hadn't really been in a clear mindset the past month or so.

_"Damn hormones..."_

Lucky felt a warm breath on his neck, but remained kneeling and still as his Master began, the rope dragging and pulling over his sensitive skin. He wove intricate patterns over his flesh, taking his time and kissing his skin with each brush of the rope. His dominant trait was Patience, after all, and it showed in these moments where detail was a necessity. His arms were wrapped in a familiar criss-cross pattern, his wings encased in a spiraled spiderweb-like knot work, rendering them both useless, the soft rope decorating his delicate skin in what he knew were the most beautiful designs, despite his lack of sight. He felt Marcus's hands hover over his belly and he shivered, wondering if he was going to decorate that too, but, as the light touch moved away, it seemed he decided not to. Better safe than sorry. He continued to his thighs, spreading them wide and tracing his muscles with the rope, locking his thighs and calves to each other. He tugged on Lucky's tail, making him gasp and squirm. Marcus knew his tail was sensitive and when he began to weave it into the design along his back, Lucky almost broke, forcing himself to stay still even with his erection throbbing painfully between his legs. 

A bind here, a knot there, a tug and pull and tighter... Perfect.

"There. Stay, Lucky. I am going to take a look at my masterpiece."

Resisting the urge to move, just for a bit of stimulation, he waited, his body searching for his touch and caress. Once Marcus was satisfied, he began to set up the rest of their play. He eyed Lucky and couldn't help his gaze wandering to his abdomen. It was odd to see his normally toned stomach distended like that, but the reason made his soul thump. He took a deep breath, double checking every knot and rope and hook to make certain it was secure, before turning back. He had to be sure that nothing would break. This was about trust, after all, and he wanted to be worthy of that trust.

"I'm going to lift you now, Lucky. Trust me."

He took a deep breath, nodding.

"Yes, Master."

It always surprised Marcus how light his lover was, lifting him with ease and cradling him for a moment. He took note of Lucky's quickened heart rate and nervous shifting, along with his twitching cock. It was to be expected. He stood, lying him on his side and stroking his cheek, before grabbing the first hook. Securing it right above his wings, he grabbed the second one and hooked it by the base of his tail.

"Color, Lucky?"

He swallowed, clearing his throat of dryness and nodded.

"Green, Master."

"Good boy. I'm going to suspend you now. I will not drop you. Trust me."

"Y-Yes, Master."

The falter in his voice was enough for concern, but Marcus knew it wasn't because Lucky didn't trust him. He was scared for more than him, more than... Well, anything. Sure, hormones played a part, but...

Marcus shook his head. He had to focus on the task at hand.

He held the loose rope in both hands, grasping it and pulling down, hoisting Lucky up by the rope that bound him. Marcus heard him inhale sharply and paused, giving him a once over and noting the tremble in his body. He continued to lift him, keeping a close eye on him as he did, before securing the rope to the bar on the floor.

"Good boy, Lucky. Everything is okay. I will not let you fall."

Lucky didn't respond, still shaking. Marcus cupped his cheeks and he stiffened, before he tried to speak.

"I'm s-scared, Master."

"And why is that, Lucky?"

"I... I d-don't want to fall..."

"I won't let that happen."

Marcus's expression softened and he trailed his hand down to hold Lucky's belly, smiling as the tiny soul within responded to the touch. It was so strange to consider, that he was going to be a father. That they both were. He brought his voice down to a whisper, pressing his forehead to Lucky's.

"I won't let anything happen to you. Both of you. Trust me, Lucky."

"Yes... Marcus."

He felt his soul swell in joy at the confidence in Lucky's voice and the sound of his name on those perfect lips.

"Shall I begin?"

"Yes Master."

"Good."

The buzzing of the vibrating plug sent a different kind of shiver through Lucky's suspended body and he was sure that Marcus was smirking.

"Let's begin~"


	2. NSFW Drabble - Clean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, shower sex. Featuring Silver and Rocker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Shower sex, size difference, rough sex, against a wall, creampie, hair pulling, cunnilingus, horn-handles, and a special surprise.

An audible sigh of relief slipped from Silver's lips as the warm water from the showerhead ran over her back and shoulders. It was nice to unwind after a long day of... Well, everything. Being the head of a household was strenuous, but worthwhile. Regardless of the necessity of her tasks, it took a toll on her body and soul. The warmth of the water sapped the tension from her shoulders and she hummed, running her hands along her body. Her chubby belly was no longer an insecurity for her, kneading the squish with a giggle, moving instead to her breasts, squeezing the soft skin and pinching her nipples. Her humming became lost within her whimpers and moans, suddenly very aware of how pent up she had been. How long had it been since she'd masturbated? Since Rocker had fucked her? She couldn't remember, but she was beyond needy now, cupping her folds and sliding her fingers over her sensitive clit. Biting her lip, she moved her hips along with her fingers, leaning again the shower wall.

"Mind if I join you?"

Silver yelped and jumped, startled by Rocker's sudden smug expression peeking into the shower curtain. She moved her arms to cover her body, though it was more from the shame of being caught.

"R-Rocker! You-ah! Hey!"

He climbed in and dropped to his knees, moving her hand away from her still slicked pussy. His eyelights sparkled and shimmered and he dove between her legs, holding her by her thighs as he got to work. She gasped, crying out and grabbing his horns, wrapping her legs around his head and locking him in place. His tongue explored her, pressing and teasing every spot he knew well, every noise she made like music. Her hips moved, grinding over his mouth. His took her desperate pace and doubled his efforts, eating her out with an intensity she could barely handle.

"R-Rocker! I'm gonna-hng! Ah-AH!"

His claws raked down her back gently as she came, drinking in her arousal with an eager thirst. Her body shook, but he could tell she wasn't done yet, even after cumming like that. He unhooked her legs from his neck, lifting her and pinning her to the wall, the water still running over both of them. He lined up his now-hard cock, rubbing over her folds and growling in her ear.

"Stars, do you have _any_ idea what you do to me? How badly I want to _destroy_ this tight pussy of yours?"

Silver growled back, not backing down, grabbing a handful of his hair and giving a sharp tug, pulling his gaze to her's.

"Just shut up and fuck me until I can't walk!"

That was all the motivation he needed as he slammed his cock halfway into her cunt, banging her hips into the wall. His tail wrapped around one of her legs and her arms looped around his neck and shoulder. He gripped her hips so hard, he was certain they were bruised, thrusting deeper and rougher each time. She clung to him, the ambiance of the shower doing nothing to mask the sounds of their joining and desperation. He pounded her with an animalistic energy, the burning desire more than obvious between them. Each time his hips snapped forward, she was rocked into the wall... Before a sharp sounding crack indicated the wall behind her had shattered with the force. They froze for a moment, the realization of what had just happened settling. Rocker chuckled, the sound low and husky.

"Chaos is gonna be _so_ mad at us~"

Silver didn't get a chance to verbalize her agreement as Rocker flipped her around, pressing her body to the wall with his own and resuming his harsh pace. Her heated flesh slid against the cool surface of the shower wall, intensifying the overwhelming sensations, her core clenching as the pressure built. He was relentless, even as her begging grew louder and his own pleasure became too much to bear.

"Rocker! Rocker! F-fuck! I'm-I'm-"

"Y-yes! Let's cum, together! Cum for me, I'm close, fuuuck!"

She screamed and he howled, both of them releasing as one, their fluids dripping from where they were joined, before stilling to catch their breath. He left soft kisses all over her forehead and cheeks, cradling her to his chest. She nuzzled against him, watching as he pulled out and his cum leaked out from her abused hole.

"I swear, you're gonna make me pregnant. _Again._ "

"Heh, not like I'd do it on purpose. Regardless, I think we should _actually_ clean ourselves this time, huh?"

"Yeah. Good plan."

A loud knock at the door pulled their attention and Bronze yelled through the door.

"YOU KNOW WE CAN ALL HEAR YOU FUCKING, RIGHT?"

Rocker laughed, calling back.

"Enjoy it while you can, Bronze!"

"HEY!"

Silver laughed, grabbing a loofah.

"Come on, Rocker. Stop teasing her. Let's get clean."

He just shook his head, eyeballing the broken wall with a smirk and running the loofah along Silver's body. He cupped her belly, unsure why he suddenly felt so protective of her, but brushed it off. It was probably just an after-sex mentality. It's not like she was pregnant again.

Right?


	3. NSFW Drabble - Our Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was something I did for kinktober but never posted.
> 
> I might make it canon.
> 
> Featuring Annie and Aria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Incest, F/F, Titfucking, Cunnilingus, "Soul Sex", Female Heat, Soulmate Dynamic, Dirty Talk, Slight Angst
> 
> MIND THE WARNINGS!!!

_"Why NOW?!"_

Annie had to hold back the noises that threatened to escape her mouth, biting her hand and growling as quiet as possible. Of _course_ this was going to happen. Of _course_ it was going to happen while they were out in the supermarket, getting food for the Guardian household. Of _course_ it was going to happen in public, with those bastards looking at her like starving dogs. Had Aria even noticed?

_"If she has noticed her heat, she's really good at hiding it."_

Annie had to clutch her chest to stop her soul from summoning itself right then and there, preventing the inevitable tug towards Aria's soul. Her scent was coming off her in waves, affecting everyone around her. All those men staring at her, practically drooling over her, ignited an Alpha's rage inside Annie. It took all of her self restraint to not just tackle her to the floor, claim her, tear off her clothes and taste her sweet pu-

_"NO! STOP THAT! BAD BRAIN! SHE'S YOUR SISTER FOR FUCKS SAKE!"_

Despite Annie knowing Aria was her sister, twin sister to boot, there was no way to ignore to distinct pull of their souls. A destined lover, a soulmate... Fate just had to be cruel to their family, didn't it? A sister _and_ a soulmate? That was something that just couldn't be... She'd lost track of the nights spent in tears and every night that she had to bite back the moans of her sister's name because they shared a room and she didn't want her to hear. Didn't want her to be... Disgusted...

"Annie, dear... You don't look well."

She stiffened and looked up to her mother, Copper. The fear in her eyes was clear but Copper didn't comment on that. She had noticed the not-so-subtle hint of heat in the air and the hungry looks Aria was receiving, whether they realized they were staring or not. As much as she would prefer to rip their eyes out of their skulls for looking at her daughter that way, it would safer to remove her from the equation.

"Aria, I think you and Annie should go home. We can take care of things here."

Aria, who was holding a bag of chips, set it down in the cart and grabbed Annie's hand, though she felt her grip a little too tight.

"Okay! I'll just teleport us, it's faster."

In a flicker, they were gone. Copper shook her head, though a smile was pulled onto her lips. Riley nodded and continued to put items in the cart. He knew, of course. They both did, without ever saying a word.

Annie was surprised to see that Aria had teleported them to their old house, right into their parent's bedroom. Before she could ask what was going on, Aria collasped next to her, panting and sweating. Temporarily forgetting her predicament, Annie knelt down to her sister to check her.

"Whoa Aria! Are you-"

Aria cut her off with a desperate moan, her entire body trembling and looking up through tear-filled eyes.

"I... I d-didn't, hic, want y-you to, hic, find out like th-this... I didn't know w-what else, hic, t-to do... I..."

Annie felt her soul beat wild in her chest, threatening once again to burst from her chest and she almost let it. To hear such lewd sounds pour from her sister's mouth... It was torture.

"Wh-what do you-"

"I LOVE YOU ANNIE!!!"

Almost as soon as the words left her, her hand clasped over her mouth and she started sobbing, curled over and trembling.

"I'm s-sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so-MMPH!"

Annie cut her off with a kiss, completely dominating her sister with her tongue and drinking her moans, before pulling away. The sight of her, her confession... It was too much to bear.

"I love you too, Aria... My soulmate..."

Her flushed cheeks grew darker, her eyelights hazed. Another kiss, softer this time, and a breathless whimper. Even when Annie pulled away, she could feel the desperate pull of their souls, the need clashing with the taboo.

"How long have you known...?"

"Years, Aria. It's been torture..."

"Not... Not now. We can talk later, just... Please... Help me...?"

The twins decided they could discuss what to do about their relationship later. Right now, they had the more important issue of Aria's heat. Her scent seeped into Annie's mind, no longer holding back the forbidden desires.

"Have you ever...?"

"Kinda. I have an idea on what might help. I... I had a pretty bad heat my first time."

"You've gone into heat before?!"

"Remember that time I had a 'contagious flu?'"

"Seriously??? You were _9!!!_ "

"Mom suggested it, actually. I was far too young to seek out help, much less have a mate. To be honest... It was one of the first times I noticed the pull to you... I came so many times, moaning your name."

Aria shivered at the thought of Annie violently fucking herself, or something else, and fantasizing about her, before moving closer. Her clothes were sticking to her by her sweat and her leggings were feeling a little _too_ skin-tight. She was growing impatient.

"So... What's your idea...?"

"Well, when I had my heat... I mostly rubbed off on a... P-pillow..."

"Are you suggesting a pillow then?"

"Not exactly. Here, lets... Get undressed first."

Stripping from their clothes, Aria was caught in brief awe of her sister's body. Pristine tan skin, smooth and covered in a thin sheen that made her glow, she looked more like an angel than a sister. Aria hadn't realized she was touching her until Annie gasped, hyperaware of the affect her sister's heat had over her. She had to stifle a choked moan as her thumbs rubbed over her nipples, the moan slipping lower into a growl. The low sound made Aria whimper and her touch go still.

"Heh... Never would have thought my little sister was an Omega."

"A-Annie... _Please..._ "

She nodded, tugging off the rest of their clothes. Aria was so needy that her panties peeled off her, her slick clinging to the soft fabric. Annie spared her the teasing and tugged her to the bed, lying back. Aria sat on her knees by the foot of the bed, waiting. Her gaze was lidded and her tongue lolled from between her lips, panting softly. Annie smirked and gave her a sultry look as she squeezed her breasts together, beckoning her closer.

"I want you to rub yourself off on my breasts. I want you to cum screaming for me~"

Her body obeyed on autopilot, the words Annie spoke mere tinder to stoke the flames consuming her soul. Straddling her sister's chest, her thighs squished her soft breasts and Annie's hands moved to Aria's hips, urging her forward.

The second her swollen clit brushed Annie's breasts, Aria lost her mind.

"A-ah! Hng! Mmmmmmmm...."

Aria bucked, humping with a desperation that made Annie pity her and want to wreck her into the next dimension at the same time. She guided her frantic movements with a firm grip on her waist and a commanding voice.

"That's it, sis. Fuck, you're so beautiful like this. Keep going, just rub on my breasts until you cum."

"A-Annnnhhh-ah-Annnniiie!"

The slick that gushed from her pussy coated Annie's breasts and eased her movements, even as her thrusts became erratic, indicating her nearing release. She gasped and cried, clutching the headboard so hard, it was likely to have her clawmarks dug into the wood. Annie didn't mind. The sight and scent of her was pure bliss, intoxicating her senses. Everything from her soft whimpers, the sweat rolling down her chest and stomach, the musk that was so thick she might drown... All of it was her.

With a scream, Aria threw her head back and her body locked, her mindless rutting ceasing as she came, her release completely soaking Annie's breasts. Their tails intwined, held tight by the need for closeness, and her body twitched in the aftermath.

"I can't take it anymore."

Aria went limp in her sister's grasp, allowing Annie to maneuver her so her back was against the mattress and her ankles were pressed up by her head.

"H-Huh...?"

Annie wasted no time, gripping Aria's thighs to hold her in place and shoving her face into her quivering cunt. Shrieking, Aria tangled her hands in the sheets, pleas for more pouring from her lips. Annie ate out her sister with vigor, like she had been starved of this, releasing one of her thighs to finger herself. She assaulted Aria's oversensitive pussy, drowning in the taste of her release and lapping up as much as she could before diving her tongue deeper inside. Alternating between using her tongue and suckling on the hard clit, she forced another orgasm from Aria's core, stars exploding before her eyes. Annie followed close behind, gasping and growling as her own release hit her.

Annie was careful, lowering Aria to the mattress and lying down to cradle her. They both panted to catch their breath, curled together and relaxing into bliss. Aria snuggled closer and spoke, her voice quiet.

"Can I see it?"

Annie tensed and looked down at her sister cradled to her chest.

"You... You know what that would mean, right? If I let my soul go to you, we would be bonded... _Forever._ "

A soft ping and an orange-red light filled the space between them, Aria's expression more determined than ever as she pushed her soul towards Annie.

"I know."

Annie's soul burst from her chest, a swirl of light blue and bright red, unable to resist any longer. Their souls collided and meshed, becoming one. Their minds went blank and their bodies shook, the sensations of the other wholly inside them made them unable to comprehend their surroundings or themselves. All they knew was the other. All they knew was the bond. It was everything.

When the bond between them was solidified, their souls drifted back to their owners and the world came back into focus. They had gripped each other so hard, their claws had drawn blood, but the pain was dulled.

"...An...Annie...?"

"I'm... Here..."

"That was..."

"Yeah..."

Silence lingered in the air, with only their breathing to break it before Annie spoke.

"Should we tell our parents?"

"I think they know."

"Yeah, it's hard to get anything past mom."

"Dad, on the other hand..."

They both chuckled with the memories of their shared pranks to their dad. He was a little gullible when it came to the unexpected, so he was often the victim of their tricks.

"We should tell them. But... Everyone else..."

Aria nodded and moved up to kiss her.

"It will be our little secret, my dear sister."


	4. NSFW Drabble - Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flint, a fire/electric elemental, and Raven, a overly sexual girl with a desire to carry her own children, have a little sensory deprivation play.
> 
> This was actually written for kinktober but I hadn't been able to post it. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sensory deprivation, Wax play, electro stim, slight cumflation, glowy cum, temp play, edging, slight pain play, mentions of pregnancy.

"Flint... Please..."

Raven's body was tense, each muscle locked as she waited in darkness and silence, unaware of what her lover, Flint, was going to do now. She was so vulnerable, flexing against her bonds, straining to hear through the earmuffs he'd put on her. Oh Creator, he knew just how to tease, didn't he? She could barely shift without her skin lighting up with pleasure and the bright blush on her face glowing.

A sharp sting on her naked belly had her yelp, similar sensations sprinkled over her. Each drop of pain had her squirming, gasping and jerking in her bonds. The scent of apples and cinnamon washed over her, increasing her desire ten fold. Of course he was using wax. He was a fire elemental, after all, so it made sense for the sensation to be wax. Temperature play was inevitable when you date a guy made of fire. 

Well, sort of.

As if to be reminded of the fact that he was not just a fire monster, he shocked her clit with a single brush of his fingers, making her hips buck up and a pained cry to slip from her lips. He kept caressing her slick hole, the sensation of electricity on her throbbing clit and the drops of wax now falling on her breasts forcing her mind into submission. She twitched, gasping and panting and barely able to get a few words out. The pain and pleasure burned into her soul and she felt like she may be able to cum from just this. Every touch was tripled with the lack of her other senses, his touch driving her to the brink...

And then he stopped, pulling away from her body and leaving her aching. She groaned with the loss before another, more insistent shock jolted her body again, his cock rubbing over her oversensitive folds before burying into her with a fiery, brutal force. The pain shot through her body with a burst of pleasure and she shrieked, her mouth agape and the lewdest sounds pulled from her as he fucked her with no regard.

"H-HOT! TOO HOT! A-AH!!!"

Even with her screams and pleas, he didn't slow down or lose his intensity, massaging her nipples and shocking them as he rolled them between his deft fingers. All his teasing up until then had brought her to the knife's edge, every thrust feeling like a burning punch to the stomach. She shook and trembled, writhing under him, the knot in her middle pulled tight.

And again, he stopped.

The agony was almost too much as he pulled out, tears streaming down her cheeks from behind the blindfold. Stars, she wanted to smack him, her groans of frustration met with nothing.

She was considering the safe word when she felt the heat if his body return, trailing up her belly and melting the wax again, the mix of warmth and the sting of the wax as it rolled across her skin wretching a half-sob from her throat. His tongue continued to travel, teasing her nipples instead. He hadn't done much with them, simply leaving them exposed to the cooler air of the room, so when he twirled his tongue around them and let his breath ghost over the waiting flesh, she just about lost it.

"Fl-Flint... I c-c-c-can't... N-no more..."

A soft tap on her shoulder had her pause but she shook her head. It was too much.

"No m-more e-edging... Yellow. J-just let me c-cum, please!"

Another tap.

She cried in relief as his touches grew more insistent, harsher than before, his burning caress surely leaving marks on her flesh. She didn't care. It felt amazing. 

Even as her lover lifted her legs and pressed them to her chest, rubbing his still hard cock over her folds and pressing the tip inside, she could only make desperate whimpers. He bottomed out in one, rough thrust, pressed right against her cervix and delivering another strong shock. She wailed in pain and pleasure, the heat building inside and the coil in her abdomen winding, ready to snap. She finally couldn't take it, shrieking as he hit the perfect spot and she came, her release squirting out from where they were connected. He kept going, pressing his body to hers, before his thrusts grew erratic and he suddenly stilled, his cock twitching and pouring his molten cum deep into her bruised womb, prolonging her orgasm. Her entire body was alight and her blindfold was slid off as he was still pressed inside her. She blinked as his soft blue-purple light came into view and the dazzling green of his eyes studied her face. The earmuffs came next, her ragged breaths becoming clear and paired with his soft pants.

"Look at your belly. You're so full of me, darling~"

Raven slowly brough her gaze down, swallowing the thick lump in her throat and shivering. His cum glowed right through her and every little shift made his cum slosh around. Her abdomen even looked a little distended, a small pouch. The sight of her stomach swelled reminded her of her dream. Her dream to carry her own children and be a mother.

A gentle hand on her cheek brought her attention back, her hazy purple eyelights settled on him. He smiled, undoing her bonds and kissing her sore wrists, before pulling out and cradling her to his chest.

"Rest now, Raven. Sleep."

A quiet snore was his only response.


	5. NSFW Drabble - Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zinc and Ian have some sexy cuddle time.
> 
> This one is pretty short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied PTSD, implied war, Cunnilingus, sleepy sex, a bit of a moaning kink, tail fucking

"So... Cold..."

Ian sat up on his bed at the voice, looking around and ready for a battle. He was hyper aware, every noise ringing in his ears. He almost summoned his manifestation, only for the shifting at his side to make him relax and sigh. Right, they weren't there anymore. There was no war. No "prince" or tyrant. No camps or torture. It was okay. _She_ was okay.

_"She's having a nightmare again."_

He hated that he couldn't comfort her, couldn't reach her in this state. Helpless. He wanted so badly to hush her fear and hold her, draw her from the terrors with affirmations of safety. If only he could speak... Well, no use in thinking of the impossible.

_"I'll have to wake her."_

He rubbed her arm, squeezing gently and held her other hand. A safety precaution. He didn't want another scar on her skin, not like that. A gentle shake and she jolted, gasping for breath and sitting upright, her hands moving to protect herself from the unseen threat. He pressed his forehead to hers, breathing deep. His soft maroon eyelights focused solely on her, drawing her attention until she mimicked his breathing and came back to reality. She swallowed away the dryness in her throat, nodding.

"I'm... I'm back. We aren't there... I'm okay. Tired, but okay. What time is it, anyways?"

Ian indicated the clock by her bedside. Time didn't really exist here. But it was nice to know how long you had slept, at least. She followed his gesture and groaned.

"There's no way I'm sleeping well after that..." 

She sighed, flopping back on the bed, before waving for him.

"Cuddle? I could use some comfort..."

Ian snuggled up behind her, draping his arm over her middle and pulling her back to his chest. The hitch in her breath didn't escape his notice, a playful idea coming to mind. Perhaps there was another way to get her mind off of the nightmare.

He started slow, trailing down to the waistband of her pajamas and toying with it, nuzzling into her neck when her breathing picked up. Dipping lower, she whimpered in need. He tapped her with his other hand for permission. She nodded, pressing back into him as he moved to cup between her legs. A brush of her clit and she let out a desperate cry, grabbing his wrist.

_"That won't do."_

He moved quick, throwing the blankets to the side and tugging down her pants.  Before she could ask what he was doing, he dove between her legs and licked up her folds with his serpentine tongue, making her back arch and her hands to tangle in his auburn locks. One of his arms looped around her thigh, holding her up while he teased her and the other hand gripped his cock, throbbing from the tension inside. She was gushing, her release dripping down his chin, but he didn't care. She was losing her mind, squirming and moaning and grasping at the sheets and his head.

"Ian! Ian! Don't stop, please don't stop!"

He took that as his cue to speed up, pressing his tongue against her inner walls, taking his time with every sweet spot he'd learned of. She was shaking, her thighs tensed and her skin glowing from her arousal. A thin sheen of sweat caught the light from their bedside lamp, making her seem angelic in the dim light. Using the end of his tail, his rubbed her clit, frantically trying to pull her to the edge. She shrieked, lifting off of the bed with the force of the pleasure, but she still didn't cum. He felt his soul pull to her and he didn't dare stop it, barely bracing for the collision between them. As their souls became one, he gasped and growled in his chest. A sense of peace and pleasure, of desire and deep longing, of everything washed over him. She was everything. _His_ everything. 

"IAN! FUCK ME FUCK ME I NEED YOU IAN I _NEED_ YOU!!!"

Despite his hand getting tired, he doubled his efforts with her. She would cum first. He always made sure she got to cum before he did, if he did at all. She wasn't far, it seemed, as he stroked her clit once again and she screamed, her cum coating her thighs and his face. He tensed and paused only to ride out his own orgasm, his release splattering onto the sheets. 

He pulled away to catch his breath, shaking from the intensity, and licked her release off his lips. She always had such a unique taste. Crawling up her body, he left a string of kisses, rubbing her soon to be sore flesh as he did. She was panting, but her hazy focus was drawn to him, watching as he moved up to hover over her. He signed if she was okay and she nodded.

"Yeah... Just... Wow... We haven't done that in a long time."

He agreed and kissed her lips, nuzzling his forehead to hers. The tip of his cock brushed her folds and she gasped, a tiny moan slipping from her throat. He snickered, cocking his head in question. She just looked away.

"Round two...?"

He smiled, entering her slick hole with ease.

_"Round two."_


End file.
